Getting pwned getting replaced
by Galvatron27
Summary: Starscreams encounters Yang and he gets beaten up by her and Megatron decide to replace him with someone famillar... Picture belings to InsertSomthinAwsome on devantart with premission.
1. Getting pwned by Yang

**This is a story I actually did on Wattpad but I decided to move it here instead so no copy right strikes!**

Starscream was on the Nemesis bridge where Megatron told him he had time something. Starscream walks into the bridge with Megatron was waiting for him.

"Ah Starscream you have arrived." said Megatron.

"So what do want me here for?" asked Starscream.

"Soundwave detects a high energy source moving very fast.." said Megatron.

Starscream: Autobots?"

"Unknown, human a life signature was detected so apparently she has it." said Megatron

"A human female let me do it, it should be very easy. There is a human saying It should be a walk in the park the the people of this world would say." said Starscream.

"As you wish, don't fail me." Demanded Megatron. "Yes lord Megatron." said Starscream.

Starscream walks away.

Meanwhile Yang was on her bike riding though a forest where she saw a jet above her.

"Huh? Why there is a jet flying so far low.?" said the blondie.

Yang stops the bike as the jet lands near her and transforms to Starscream. "Puny human surrender!" said Starscream. "Just Who are you be surrounder and what?" said Yang. "I am Starscream second in command of the Decepticons my master Megatron has detected a energy source that you have so surrender or I'll blow you up!" said Starscream.

Yang was confused as Starscream said high energy source, he must have mistaken it for her aura. "Your so called _Megatron_ have detected my aura which is my soul's energy so tell your master that he can't have it." said Yang. "Then I'll take you too Megatron myself and he'll be your worst nightmare and Knockout will do tons of experiments on you on what makes your _aura_ tick. So you mine now girl." said Starscream. Starscream comes running towards Yang as he thinks she is helpless but he was wrong after grabbed her, he thought he gotten a easy win. "Man humans are weaklings Megatron will be pleased." said Starscream. "Let... me go!" said Yang. "Or what call your mom or something." said Starscream. "My mother left me! That is why is why I am on my make to go to her tribe." said Yang. "Oh maybe she'll keep you company as you made a foolish mistake and I've seen a camp on my way here so she can join you too Hahahahahah." said Starscream. Yang struggles to breaks free from Starscream but only annoys him. "Stop squirming human how about if I do a hair cut your hair to show you to never mess with Starscream." said Starscream. Starscream then used one of his fingers to slice some of Yang's hair off however it angers her and she Burt's into flames and it caused Starscream to burn his hand and drops Yang. "Gahh I didn't know humans can burn me." said Starscream. Yang then punches and blitz Starscream yelling "NEVER CUT MY HAIR SCREAMER!" said Yang angrily. And then one last punch on Starscream onto the face. Yang then lands on Starscream's lap and Starscream beggs for his life. "GOD PLEASE HAVE MERCY, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CAN ALL OF THAT PLEASE DONT EXTINGUISH MY SPARK I YEALED YANG I YEALED!" begged Starscream. "Oh I will torture you to death to show why to not cut my hair but first,.." said Yang. Yang then jumped and kissed Starscream in the face. "*kisses sounds* Man your cute when your scared apparently the Star- _Screamed_."said Yang. "Enough with puns and what do wat me to do?" said Starscream. "Bring me to my mother tribe and head to the nearest rest stop now!" said Yang. Starscream then transforms and gives Yang a lift to the rest stop where she encountered the bandit and Starscream gives a lift and they landed where the bandits ambushed Yang. Starscream lands where the bandits ambushed Yang and Yang and the bandit gets out and Starscream transforms into robot mode. "Where did you get this guy?" asked the male bandit. "He came from the sky literally and anyways where the tribe you promised?" said Yang. "We actually want something... your bike" said the male bandit. "How about you have Starscream instead he's actually more useful and valuable than a bike which can be replaced while he can't." said Yang. "What! Why you if you weren't strong I would terminate you" said Starscream. Then more bandits appeared and tied Starscream up and they let Yang go. "Asta vita Starscream." said Yang as she was walking away from him. "Soundwave I need a em... Ahh" said Starscream but was interrupted when he was knocked out by a bandit.

The bandits captured the second In command of the Decepticons and Yang decied to leave him dead when she and Weiss left and Starscream woke up tied up and sees Vernal guarding him. "Oh looks like someone have finally woke up." said Vernal. "Puny humans release me immediately and I'll spare you all of you or I'll..." said Starscream but was interrupted by Vernal. "Or what attack me your tied up and your outnumbered so you won't last long." said Venral. "Soundwave in need assistance immediately!" said Starscream in the comlink. "You talking to nothing your so..." said Vernal but was stopped when she saw a groundbridge portal open. "What the..." said Vernal before Laserbeak came out of the portal and knocked Vernal down and someone of the other bandits and Soundwave emerged from the portal with his tentacles breaking the chains around Starscream.

"Soundwave you won't believe what I experienced on this mission it might get Shockwave's attention got get me out of here!" said Starscream. "As your command Starscream." said Soundwave. Soundwave unchained Starscream and they where heading to portal when of all a sudden someone was infront of it... it was Raven. "You two are not going anywhere." said Raven. "You are an inferior lifeform you chances of beating us is 1.0303838% so let us go or you'll will be terminated at the earliest opportunity." said Soundwave. "Who are you two and DON'T CALL ME INFERIOR YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS." yelled Raven. "Question not necessary." said Soundwave. "You heard our leader she is not inferior and you shouldn't have call her that." said a random female bandit.

Soundwave uses his tentacles to knock down everyone but Raven uses her Spring Maiden's abilities to knock Starscream out before Soundwave went though the portal.

"Raven who are those mechanical beings." asked Vernal. "For once not even I know who they're? I am so curious I hope they're not like Salem." said Raven. Raven was concerned that they might be bad as if not worse than Salem and Soundwave pulls Starscream safely to the Nemesis medic bay with Knockout fixing the damage caused by Yang and the bandits.

 **To be continued.**

 **This a import of my story from Wattpad so again no copy right strikes so anyway it based off of a picture from a Deviant Art user InsertsomthinAwesome and used my imagination to make it into a story so the next chapter will be the aftermath.**


	2. Getting replaced & Auther’s note

At th bridge there was Megatron with a bird on his shoulder and Starscream who was scared. "Lord Megatron have mercy!" begged Starscream. "Starscream you're being replaced." said Megatron. "WHAT BY WHO!?!" yelled Starscream.

 **Earlier that day**

Soundwave drags an unconscious Starscream to the Nemesis' bridge, with Knockout walking with him.

"Lord Megatron we have a problem with Starscream." said Knockout

"Please tell me Starscream didn't try wake up Trypticon or I'll demote him to rank lower than of a vehicon." said Megatron.

"No Starscream as beaten up by a girl." said Knockout.

"Let me guess Arcee?" said Megatron.

Knockout: No it was some blond human girl who is hotheaded figuratively and literally with super human strength, according to Shockwave." Said Knockout.

"Did any of the Autobots did even did a scratch to Starscream because that is embarrassing to the Decepticons getting beaten by a human girl." said Megatron.

"No the Autobots weren't even in the area when Soundwave gotcthere and pulled Starscream tough the ground bridge." said Knockout.

"Hmm I my not be a total loss when Starscream wakes and up his feet, tell him to report to the me immediately.

 **One comma and trip to Megatron later**

Starscream was very scared and was pleading to Megatron.

"This was so far the most unusual failure of a mission in history, the is a human saying _'This is where I draw the last straw.'_ , _'This is where I draw the line.'_ Or Something like that." said Megatron.

"Megatron, please have mercy!" said Starscream.

"Thankful I am demoting you to third in command, and replacing you." said Megatron

"Please don't tell it's Shockwave!" said Starscream.

"No not him he is already second I command of science and besides it is about time we human "friends" of our own to help us since the Autobots have humans to help them so can us Decepticons." said Megatron.

"And out the over 7 billion of them who do you pick." said Starscream.

"Will chose who to negotiate with so until that happens your still second I command. Dismissed!" said Megatron. Starscream leaves the bridge grumpy. "I can't believe Megatron is replacing me with a human! Hmm maybe she might say no? Yes no wait he'll just move on or offer her something that even she can't resist. Agh I have to do something I can't be humiliated a human girl then it might encourage other Decepticons to have their own human leaders, all thanks to the blonde for giving him the idea... wait maybe I can convince whoever he is choicing to not take the job. No wait he'll just find someone else even worse. I am so screwed I might just enjoy my last days that's it humans can't live forever they have a limited life span I'll just wait until he or she too old and Megatron will come crawling back to me wait it will be years before that happens but so it will be worth it." said Starscream.

On the bridge Megaton calls out Soundwave for a mission. "Soundwave." said Megatron. Soundwave walks towards Megatron for his instructions and on Soundwave's screen he is pulling out all of Remnant's criminal database and he sees someone and that interest him. "Take me to the first choice and I'll take some backup just incase." said Megatron. Megatron, Soundwave, 4 random flyer Vehicons, and 6 random Insecticons time off from the Nemesis' bridge and transforms to their alt-modes and head to the location to negotiate with their first representative. After some time they land to a familiar location with familiar faces. "That's the location where Starscream was beaten up. Soundwave l'e screen show Raven's crimal database which was:

 **Fugitive: Raven Branwen.**

 **Gender: Female.**

 **Age: 30's(?)**

 **Wanted for: Murder, raiding, destruction and betrayal.**

 **Relatives: Qrow Branwen (brother), Taiyang Xiao Long (ex), Yang Xiao Long (daughter).**

 **Bio: She and her brother Qrow was raised in the Branwen tribe and was sent to Beacon Academy to originally do train how to kill hunters but Qrow changed, she was formerly a member of team STRQ and had a relationship with Taiyang and had daughter but left after she was born and have been since been wanted for raiding and destroy villages for supplies.**

"This is interesting is there anything else I need to know?" asked Megatron. Soundwave pulls up a secret file which is so secret that not even the governments do not know.

 **Classified by Qrow: Have the Spring Maiden in her possession and is needed to unlock the relic in Mistral Academy.**

"Tell me more about those Maidens?" asked Megatron.

 **Classified by Ozpin: According to Legend 4 woman helped a old man a 'Wizard' they called it Legend says that he given these four women the power to control the weather and seasons with magic and I was the very one to give them that many years ago in a previous life but Cinder Fall attacked the previous Fall Maiden Amber so we hide her and the other Maidens from the world by making a 'myth' we fear if everyone know the truth the Maidens they would be hunted down for their power and misuse it but there more to them they can open the locks for the relic of each Academy in every Kingdom to hide the relics from one person who want them and her name is Salem born form the beginning of time a humanoid Grimm who wants to wipeout everyone and everything in her path I've failed to defeat her in the beginning and gods punished me to reincarnate everytime I die until Salem is defeated. The Maidens' only weakness is Silver Eye warriors which is a rare trait the can do massive damage to Grimm and to Maidens and when a Maiden dies whoever she have in her mind before dying will to go to her but it won't work if it's a man, or if she's too old or not strong enough to hold it then it will go to someone random though it doesn't keep it from going into the wrong hands like Cinder Fall. Salem won't every stop until she is defeated or until mankind is wiped out.**

"Man that is interesting those Maidens could turn the tide of battle not only the Dark Star Saber But a Maiden will make Optimus Prime have a run for his money and it looks like I have a rival to deal with even if she is older than Primus and Unicron I will not tolerate her because I want to be the only one to rule this world and it will be me... ME! And I don't want her to take de b Priem because it will be an embarrassment to everyone so I cannot allow her to live. So once the Autobots are delt with than I'll destroy her unless she winning then I'll take her out first then but she doesn't know about Transformers, Primus, Unicorn or Dark Energon so she'll have no clue to stop me so Decepticons onwards to the tribe like the human saying goes kill two birds one stone a Hahahahahah." said Megatron.

There was two bandits guarding the camp when they see Soundwave waking slowly towards them. "What you again faceless what do want?" said a random male bandit. "Bring me Raven Branwen and I'll let you live." demanded Soundwave. "What for?" asked the other male bandit. "My master demands to see her immediately to negotiate with her or be terminated!" demanded Soundwave. "Oh yeah your leader must be uglier than you faceless face." said one of the bandits. "You dare insult Megatron this will not be tolerated you will be terminated." threatened Soundwave. Soundwave used his tentacles to grab to two bandits and Megatron and the other Decepticons came out with Megatron smashing a tree furiously. "YOU DARE CALL ME WHAT!?!" yelled the Decepticon leader. Megatron continued until he got to Soundwave and Soundwave handed the bandits to Megatron and the bandits was very terrified maybe even for the first time ever because Raven trained them to not have fear. "So... your... Megatron... huh!" begged the first bandit. "What... do... you... want?" begged the other bandit.

"All I want to is to talk with you leader Raven Branwen is it." said Megatron. "How do you know her?" said the first bandit. "I had Soundwave hack the entire crimal database with Starscream's help." said Megatron. "So I'll spare you if leader is kind enough to let me in or we'll smash our way in and there is more troops where that come from." said Megatron. "Yes... Megatron as you wish." said both of the bandits. Megatron then let them go and they flee to the camp miserably and in constant fear and they went into camp and Vernal was furious. "What are you two doing here this better be important." demanded Venral. "Faceless robot is back... with his master calling himself Megatron and he wants to talk to our leader tell if she refuses his army will attack the camp." said one of the male bandits. "Ok... Ok will tell Raven." said Vernal. Vernal came charging to Raven's tent.

Raven was having tea when she Vernal comlink in. "Raven faceless robot is back and he brought his master calling himself 'Megatron' and he wants to talk to you he said he will attack if you refuse." said Vernal. "Bring them in." said Raven.

Megatron and the Decepticons came into the camp and they are waiting and Raven came out of the tent. "Which one of you is Megatron?" said Raven. "I AM!" yelled Megatron. "What you you want?" asked Raven. "To negotiate with you." said Megatron.

"About what?" said Raven. "I've been interested into having a human ally and what after your daughter done to Starscream my second in command so I decided to have an human ally so I am deciding to replace him... with you." said Megatron.

Vernal and some of the other bandits of the tribe was in shock after what Megatron said about making Raven second in command of the Decepticons. Everyone but Vernal and Raven was speechless. "Woah you can't be serious Raven as your second in command you must have lost your... whatever is your mind is called!" said Vernal. Raven was thinking about that she said wouldn't help someone evil like Salem or someone good like Ozpin but she think about one thing can Megatron be trusted if he said what was true then she would have more people to command and she could command everyone but Megatron and maybe some others so she decided to test him by asking him what is mission because he may be like Salem and she doesn't want to work with someone similar to Salem because what if she's would be killed once she served her purpose or worse so she asked Megatron. "How do you know you are not using me then once you get you would rid of me once my purpose is served?" questioned Raven. "Only if your an enemy of the Decepticons like the Autobots for example or a traitor then I would do you have said but that's not the case." said Megatron. Raven satisfied that won't happen unless she turns on him or work with those so called 'Autobots' so she asked about his agenda. "What you is agenda?" said Raven.

"To destory the Autobots and rule the universe." said Megatron. Raven was actually stumped as she knows the Megatron has a similar agenda as Salem she decides to join him if he says he is telling the truth she decides to give Megatron to do something for her in return.

"So have have you made your decision?" asked Megatron. "Yes but I you must do me some favors I want to my brother Qrow dear or at least paralyzed, I want Salem and her followers defeated and your finest troop to fight off Salem's men." said Raven.

"As you wish... first lieutenant Raven." said Megatron. "Shockwave bring in Predaking to my location and make more hallways make them human sized because we got new recruits and they're fleshings because I don't want them stepped on especially our new first lieutenant." said Megatron. "Lord Megatron is that wise to send in the Predacon." asked Shockwave on the comlink. "Yes, send the vehicons to distract the Autobots send them to a random village in the area and do as you master commands you." said Megatron. "Sorry yes lord Megatron sending the Predacon to your location and we'll began construction and it will be ready in a few Earth weeks as it will be very hard to work on something that small even for me." said Shockwave on the comlink. "Speed up the process enough so it will only take a few days." said Megatron. "Yes lord Megatron." said Shockwave on the comlink. A portal opened and Predaking in beast mode came through the portal and roars and it caused a little panic for the bandits. "What is that?" asked Vernal and Raven. "That is a Predacon calling himself Predaking he was a extinct species but was cloned by our scientist Shockwave but don't worry he's on our side." said Megatron. "But he can't..." said Venral before she was interrupted by Predaking he was transforming to robot mode. "Oh on the contrary human I can speak." said Predaking. "So Megatron Why you replace Starscream with me?" asked Raven. "Because has made too many failures in the past." said Megatron.

"Like..." said Vernal. "Like the time he left me dead in a mine but thankfully he came back and nearly got crushed by a falling ceilling, or that time he tried to kill me with an army of his clones, or that time he and Knockout decied to mix Dark Energon and Synthetic Energon together and the results was a Zombicon massacre that cost half of our Warship's vehicon army and the most off the Insecticon Hive and there was the time that he damaged the communication dish though it was actually Predaking who did it but I let it slide because he was new on the Warship and had no clue it was important." said Megatron. "Have you ever killed someone and why your eyes and chest is purple?" asked Vernal. "Yes lots of people and you is the blood of Unicorn... Dark Energon." said Megatron.

 **One long explanation later.**

"You your aliens from another another planet created by a god named _Primus_ and you have the blood of his brother _Unicorn_?" said Raven. "Unicron not Unicorn." said Megatron. "So that Dark Energon is making you immortal and you can control the undead?" said Vernal. "Correct even your so called Salem and Ozpin can't figure a way to stop me from living on forever there is one thing that can bypass it the Matrix of Leadership carried by the my nemesis Optimus Prime who has the wisdom of the Prime's who can harm even Unicron himself and it has similar energies to the silver eyes so it can do the same to the maidens." said Megatron. "For your requests you have granted must do some some favors in return." said Megatron. "Which is?" said Raven. "I want you to give me the location of the Autobot base they'll never harm your kind unless absolutely necessarily so find them take many as you can down as you can but leave Optimus Prime to me he's my Fight because one time Starscream brought a human made version of him which fooled both of us into thinking he's the real one and it nearly made him an embarrassment to any enemy so don't make the same mistake so anyways I'll be returning to the Warship." said Megatron. Megatron and others left through a groundbridge portal, Raven blushed a little when Megatron left, and Predaking stayed to protect the tribe.

"You seem to like him do you Raven?" said Vernal. "Well... Uh it's not everyday I've seen someone with a similar personality of mine." said Raven. "So why do you hate the Autobots?" asked Vernal. "They destroyed my kind before they could be activated and be combat ready and I nearly destroy the Autobot Ultra Magnus, I crushed his hand and swore an othe to destroy all Autobots." said Predaking. "So how do you gets Megatron's respect?" asked Raven. "You need to loyal, respectful, and not fail him too much and try not to cross him or you'll end up like Dreadwing who attempted to kill Starscream after he herd that Starscream resurrected his twin Skyquake from the dead and he ended up he stuck in a partial dimensional plain in the process." said Predaking. "So I if see any intruders do I have permission to destroy them?" asked Predaking. "I'll decide who you can kill or to live. You can stay inside with me so I see who is the intruder." said Raven. Megatron then returned to the camp a few hours later. "Raven it's time to introduce you to the Nemesis Warship." said Megatron. The groundbridge portal opens and Raven hops on Megatron shoulder in and they went though the portal emerged to the Nemesis Bridge and Megatron and showed her everything though it surprised some of the crew, Knockout the most and they than returned to the bridge with Raven in her bird form. A few minutes later Starscream came to the bridge like earlier in this chapter. "Lord Megatron have mercy!" begged Starscream. "Starscream you're being replaced." said Megatron. "WHAT BY WHO!?!" yelled Starscream. The bird than transforms into Raven and she was sitting on Megatron's shoulder. "Her! Uh... you are replacing me with the blonde's mother I am curious... why?" said Starscream. "She leads an entire tribe have the ability of the Spring Maiden that I have added in the ship's database if you haven't seen it." said Megatron. "Oh... that." said Starscream. "She actually cares more about her tribe than her own family making her more ruthless than you, her tribe in her command did better thang out did with the vehicons even in my absence, she actually throws the best gatherings and I also heard you lost a fight against her and her daughter." said Megatron. Starscream grunts a little ane sees that Raven's blushing and cuddling a little bit but he didn't even bother to tell Megatron and Megatron didn't even mind it anyway. "How does gatherings have to be being a Decepticon and how am I not invited?" asked Starscream. "It have to do everything about being a Decepticon and your weren't invited because nobody but Knockout and fangirls like you." said Megatron. "I actually like my new rank as fist lieutenant, and my first order is for you and others to raid a village near my camp." said Raven. "As you command... commander Raven." said Starscream as he is walking away. Starscream and his team had no problem as they managed to raid the village and the Autobots didn't either notice or got there too late. Raven gave Megatron a small kiss in the cheek and he was confused as he never seen not even a female Decepticon done that so he think that was a good thing until he looked it up on the human internet and was shocked but by then Raven was already back at her robe because the human hall ways are still under construction. "Uh... so she likes me huh? Ok I guess that's good then." said Megatron.

After a few days nothing big happens until Cinder and co came to gates and the guards are basically dead. "Who are you?" said a random male bandit. They both were slaughtered by Emerald and proceeded to enter only to see Predaking right there in beast mode. Vernal then proceeded to get Raven. Raven was in her tent when Vernal came in. "Raven Salem has found us her followers are waiting outside." said Vernal. Predaking roars at Cinder and co. and proceeded to burn them as Raven and Vernal came out of the tents. "Stand down." said Raven. "Where did you got the beast?" asked Cinder Fall. "That is none of your concerns." said Raven. Raven and Cinder has their conversation like in the show, tricking them to believing Vernal is the Spring Maiden, and making a deal to kill Qrow and getting the relic although Raven never mentioned about Megatron or anything about the Transformers and when Cinder and co. left, hours late with Vernal came back from a mission of locating where Cinder and co. after planning to double cross Cinder and co. Predaking transforms back into robot mode. "You dare turn on Megatron?" said Predaking. "No but I am turning on Salem's followers once they get what they want they kill us so I need lord Megatron's help." said Raven. Raven blushes a little bit.

In the Nemesis with Shockwave he was studying the design of the Warship, while doing a secret project for a while and Megatron enters the room. "Lord Megatron What brings you here?" said the Scientist. "How is project _'Trypticon awakening'_ doing?" said Megatron. "Proceedings as planned, Trypticon will be able to wake up and serve you once again. Once I install the new transformation cog, new powercore and Dark Energon as planned he'll wake up." said Shockwave. "Excellent. What do I see here." said Megatron. "After the new files on the Maidens, Ozpin, Salem, and the relics I have come up with a plan to make you more powerful than before to combat them though we have the Spring Maiden in our possession and as second in command. Predaking reporter Raven found the Fall Maiden named Cinder Fall and she's working for Salem but Raven has a planned to have temporary alliance with them and then steal the relic from them and bring it to you but she need you premission to bring backup and youself included to the location of Mistral Academy of this specific time." said Shockwave. "I wait wait to face this Cinder Fall with all might but I need to be more powerful to do it can you do it." said Megatron. "It might destory you in the process and it will take a few Earth months to complete it." said Shockwave. "Then speed up the process much as you can I don't want to end up like Starscream if I'm not strong enough to face this Cinder Fall or Salem have you find a way to stop Ozpin to reincarnating and what would the silver eye warriors have a effect on me?" said Megatron. "It is nothing I've ever seen it could take years to find a way to stop him from reincarnating but my theory is he linked to to all the other lives souls and there is not other way to stop it other than killing Salem but my best guess that Dark Energon might interfere with it so load enough Dsrk Energon on him and he'll stop from reincarnating I think. The silver eyes have similar energies to the Matrix so it will have devastating effects on you or anything with Dark Energon." said Shockwave. "How many people have that trait I want them _all_ eradicated." said Megatron. "The trait is rare so very few have it I've found one person in the area designation: _Ruby Rose_. But she is near the area where Raven and Salem's minions are attacking. So it would be unwise to fight her." said Shockwave. "Then have Raven bring the Predacon to the attack and troops ready on her command have them ready, Soundwave is currently locating the other Maidens and Salem as we speak but found nothing so far, so continue the project..." said Megatron. "I haven't come up with a name because it's time wasting." said Shockwave. "Very well then proceed to continue." said Megatron.

The Autobots was monitoring for Decepticons when all of a sudden they someone familiar Starscream. "Starscream but he's back with Megatron? Isn't he?" said Bulkhead. "How do you know if it isn't a trap." said Arcee. "I suggest we be careful." said Smokescreen. "While Starscream have been giving us information in the past I might be Dreadwing giving us the forge sliver again." said the Autobot leader. The Autobots opened a groundbridge to Starscream's location and everyone but Ratchet and Ultra Magnus came to stay and gaurd the base.

The Autobots emerged from the portal and see Starscream all alone. "Starscream what are you want." said Optimus Prime. "Uh recently Megatron got new recrults that will turn the tide of this war." said Starscream. "And why we should believe you?" said Bulkhead. "Because one of them have the power to rival the power of even of a Prime and Megatron has her have my command position." said Starscream. "Woah talk about a demotion." said Smokescreen.

"What do you mean by recrults Decepticons?" said Optimus Prime. "No humans." said Starscream. "Why would Megatron do that after all those battles of harming them why now?" said Arcee. "You see on mission Megatron has detected a rich energy source and I was sent to retrieve it but it turned out I was a human girl so I decided to capture..." Said Starscream before the Autobots armed their weapons at Starscream. "Wait hear me out." said Starscream. "Very well continue." said Optimus Prime. "I tried to capture her and succeeded but I underestimated her and she had what they can _'Super human strength'_ and beaten me up and ended up captured and Soundwave had to rescue me and that have gave Megatron the idea to have human allies and he found a human outlaws named _Raven Branwen_ and she complied to the Decepticon cause and Megatron had me replaced by her and she got something called the Spring Maiden Who gives her the ability that rivils even of Megatron maybe even of a Prime and there is four more Maidens Summer, Winter, Fall and there is someone else like Megatron someone named _Salem_ and she was born from gods similar to of Primus and Unicron and have four relics with unknown power..." said Starscream and continued for a while about Ozpin, the Madiens, the relics, the silver eye warriors everyone about what the Autobots don't know.

 **Sometime of explaining later**

"So some the legends and stories of this world is all true and that there is someone rivaling of Megatron." said Optimus Prime. "Correct and you must find this Ozpin and tell him about Megatron... and one thing told tell anyone I told you guys or Megatron will have my spark for this." said Starscream. Starscream transforms and flies away quickly and the Autobots returned to their base.

"Megatron did what team up with humans this is what humans would say _'Wrost fear have come true',_ someone else rivaling of Megatron and humans controlling the weather that is ridiculous." said Ratchet. "what Starscream said is true and giving us proof and I can confirm is true these are true, it explains why there are unusual storms and weather." said Optimus Prime. "Optimus we would have to violate you own rule to never kill a human." said Ratchet. Bulkhead accidentally smashes a control paannal. "Bulkhead I needed that!" said Ratchet. "Optimus what we going to do we have a foe rivaling of Megatron so what do we do?" said Arcee. Bumblebee beeps saying something like 'why not find this Ozpin and warn them and have them help us'.

"This absurd find this Ozpin we could be in any of the the 7 billion humans so where do we start?" said Ratchet. "I have a feeling. I know where we should to start looking." said Optimus Prime. "You mean go to Mistral but it is too risky. We will draw attention to yourselves even in your vehicle modes will not hide us as there is little to no vehicles so the people will get suspicious and for years we hide from every human as we fear it'll cause panic and they'll hunt us down and do experiments on us or worse." said Ratchet. "Which is why we'll be near Mistral Academy in vehicle mode unless absolutely necessary." said Optimus Prime.

So Optimus comes up with a plan to locate Ozpin and they have to be careful as their vehicle modes won't stop some suspicion as there is little to none vehicles that drive in the streets as their crowded and have poor roads so they have to be careful.

 **To be continued**

 **So yeah there is the long chapter and also it is about time to tell you guys something I have been waiting to tell that will explain the lousy writing and grammar well I have ADHD and Autism so yeah that explains every why I don't have good writing and parts that don't make sense so don't get mad for the bad writing so anyway as you're wondering will Trypticon appear in this story yes. And also what is the second project well I'll give you a clue see Transformers: Prime Beast Hunters stop motion series on YouTube to see what I mean so the next chapter will focus on the Autobots locationing Ozpin and team RNJR and others, with Shockwave revealing the projects name and what does it do to make Megatron stronger and the chapter after that will be taking place in More the merrier. If your wondering about Unicron, Primus, the humans of the show well in this universe Unicron is not Remnant but instead something else, and the humans of the show will not appear as there is nothing to fit into RWBY continuity to TFP sorry. But will make it up with the introduction of a new character coming to this story in the future.**


	3. Hunters and Autobots Project Galvatron

**I heard someone in the comments say something about _How could Starscream lost to Yang, why did Soundwave decied to retreat, how did Raven and others hold up to other Transformers Prime characters well here's my explanation._**

 **First It's a FanFiction so Roll for it ( no pun intended), Starscream's a idiot so that is why he lost to Yang because he underestimated her and besides Miko from the show beaten him up with the Apepex armor so Yang with super human strength who can get stronger when she gets hit would do a lot worse as Starscream is unwarr that hitting her would make Yang Stronger. Soundwave was outnumbered even with Laserbeak and his tentacles and he was ordered to rescue Starscream not fight off an entire tribe and Raven with the Spring Maiden's abilities was new and unpredictable for Soundwave to know how to beat her and for the RWBY universe that can't kill off a Cybertronian, well I am pretty sure that they might be able to defeat a Vehicon and maybe a Insecticon without them being a Maiden and without dust but if I had to be nice I would maybe say that Predaking, Megatron, Soundwave, Knockout, Starscream (who now knows now not to underestimate humans/faunuses agian), The Autobots would probably decimate most of the RWBY cast but some of them might struggle against The maidens, Oscar/Ozpin, Salem, or a group of tens of hunters might overwhelm them so yeah the TFP cast might defeat most of the RWBY cast but not all of them the only ones who could probably beat any RWBY character have to be Optimus Prime, Megatron, Predaking, Trypticon, Unicron, Primus would destory any of the RWBY cast due that Unicron and Primus are god Transformers even if they have relics they wouldn't do much to them, Megatron is banned from death and gets stronger when he exposed to Dark Energon so in the long run Megatron could beat everyone in a fight except for silver eye warriors like Ruby as they have similar energies to the Matrix so it might nullifly it but not effective because the Maxtrix is way... way more powerful than Ruby's silver eye, Trypticon can just basically step on anyone and it would be Godzilla vs a human, Optimus Primes Matrix have infinite power and can't be stopped so he can desamate any Grimm even Salem with ease as it have similar energies to the silver eyes and the Matrix is way more powerful than the silver eyes so Optimus could one-shot any Maiden, Grimm and Salem but he is unaware how effective is the Matrix and the silver eyes are so yeah Optimus Prime Everykind of Grimm and Maiden.**

The Autobots groundbridged to the most abanded area of Mistral city and worked their way up Optimus Prime and Smokescreen couldn't go as their vehicle modes will draw attention as Smokescreen racer car mode isn't that command in the area and Optimus' vehicle mode is a military vehicle from from his recent upgrades from the Forge Solus Prime so his vehicle mode would draw more attention than Smokescreen's race car mode.

The Autobots are forced to split up to make it less suspicious and to cover more ground. Arcee got nothing, Magnus, Bee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet got none but Wheeljack found something as he see Ruby and others training by the building where Ruby and others stayed and Wheeljack he's Oscar having different voices so Wheeljack lets the others know. "Wheeljack to recon team I may have found our target what should I do?" said Wheeljack in the comlink. "Do nothing until others arrived don't make your self suspicious or they'll attack." said Ultra Magnus on the comlink.

So Wheeljack just stayed there as they're out of reach without transforming and do nothing though he didn't move he did get spotted by Ruby and co but they didn't get suspicious until sometime later. Ruby and Oscar paused as they noticed they have seen the same car for hours and that got Oscar/Ozpin suspicious. "This car have been infront of our place for hours." said Qrow. "Maybe they've left their car and gone out for a walk or something?" said Jaune. "Maybe or they're up to something so I'll check on it." said Qrow. Qrow then proceeded to check on the car which is Wheeljack and he him get closer. "Commander they're going to check on me what should I do?" said Wheeljack. "Remain in vehicle mode and stay quiet unless absolutely necessary." said Optimus Prime on the comlink. Qrow then arrived at Wheeljack's location decide to check to see if there is someone home. "Hey is there anyone home you have been parking for hours so can you please move." said Qrow. Wheeljack didn't respond however he sees 3 Vehicons pullingup from a few feet and was heading towards Qrow as they're ordered by Megatron to kill him. The Vehicons got their blasters out in their car modes and was ready to fire on him. "Woah what the?" said Qrow. Ruby and others saw it but didn't have time to come and when they are about to fire. "Qrow run!" said Ruby. But is too late they fired but then Wheeljack transforms and blocks the hit him instead and it shock not only the others but also the Vehicons and they transforms. "Autobots destory him!" said one of the Vehicons. The Vehicons opened fire on Wheeljack but he uses his swords and reflect them. "Wheeljack to Optimus Prime come in Prime." said Wheeljack. "Optimus here what is the situation?" said Optimus Prime on the comlink. "I am in a conflict with Vehicons need back up the humans are safe." said Wheeljack. "Ultra Magnus and others are heading towards you way I'll join you once I get the Ground Bridge to your location it will take 5 Earth minutes to before it can open, defend the people and try not to let yourself or the Vehicons get spotted by anymore humans or faunuses Optimus out." said the Autobot leader.

Wheeljack managed to hold himself against the Vehicons but more come having 20 in total and he managed to defeat 5 of them however there was too much even him and Ruby and others was pinned down as they don't have their weapons so they couldn't help him and the Vehicons manged to restrain him. "Lord Megatron will pleased we have a Autobot prisoner. Finish our mission kill the human Qrow Branwen." said one of the Vehicons. Wheeljack desperately try to free himself but the Vehicons would just hold on tighter and they were about to face unarmed hunters when all of a sudden Optimus Prime emerged from a portal. "Leave the humans alone." said the Autobot leader. Then the others came in their Vehicles modes and can to fight the Decepticons.

It was a festive battle Bulkhead smashing them, Arcee kicking and slicing them, with Bumblebee, Mangus shooting and hitting then hard, Smockscreen using the phase shifter to hide behind walls and trapping them in them, and Optimus defending Ruby and others, and after some time the Decepticons retreated through a Ground Bridge. Their battle lucky didn't draw attention as it was night time and they're th most vacant area in Mistral and Ruby was impressed and said "Cool!". "Who are you guys? What are those robots? who tried to kill Qrow? Who built you guys? Are there more of you guys." asked Ren. Optimus responded calmly and bended down to speek to Ruby and others. "My name is Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots and this will take time to explain." said Optimus Prime.

Back on the Warship Megatron was outraged as the Vehicons failed to terminate Qrow Branwen ordered by Megatron and Raven and they explained about the Autobots. "The Autobots found them first!?" said the Decepticon leader. "We were overwhelmed and we almost had him but the Autobots must have gotten to him before us please forgive our lord." said one of the Vehicon survivors. "Ugh I shouldn't have underestimated the Autobots chances of running into them all Vehicons are to avoid the area until further noticed." said Megatron.

Megatron then walks away to go to Shockwave'e lab to see what is he doing. Shockwave already finished building the new power core for Trypticon and is currently doing the T-cog. Megatron then entered the room furiously. "Lord Megatron what happened?" said Shockwave. "The Autobots have found Qrow and others before we could exterminate him so your projects what is the current status of the one?" said Megatron. "The new power core is built and the testing is a success all I neeed is the new transformation cog, new optics, and Dark Energon and Trypticon will awaken and can transform agian." said Shockwave. "What about the second project?" said the Decepticon leader. "I have almost complete it earlier than I anticipated I called _project_ _Galvatron_." said Shockwave. Megatron reads the screen and sees his body on one screen and another one on the right which looks similar to Megatron and the Screen says:

 ** _Project: Galvatron._**

 ** _Subject: Megatron._**

 ** _Description: Project Galvatron will have Megatron upgraded and reformatted to a new and more powerful state, if my theory is correct Megatron with the Dark Star Saber will make him more powerful when I insert loads of Dark Energon and he'll be reformatted into a new more powerful body with the strength to surpass the power of a Prime, a Maiden, and possibly the relics. Megatron will have enhanced strength, durability, speed, power, intelligence, reflects, unknown abilities and powers unknown to me. My theory is he Dark Enegon willhave Megatron to be able to bend reality, control weather, summon weapons, control the undead, and other things that defies science though Megatron might get damaged so I need to run test simulations before I can do a live test as I might fear it may destory Megatron._**

Those results inpressed Megatron and worry him a bit. "Interesting Shockwave you will use the Dark Star Saber and infuse me with Dark Energon to reformat me into a new body?" said Megatron. "Correct If It's successful you may even be able to rival the power of a Prime, the Maiden, and possibly the relics. It is my biggest breakthrough and project since Predaking's creation." said Shockwave. "And how long before the contruction of Trypticon's T-Cog." said Megatron. "A few hours at most lord Megatron." said Shockwave. "How long before Trypticon's new optics have completed construction?" said Megatron. "At least two earth days." said Shockwave. "How long to repair the Warship for Trypticon to transform?" said Megatron. "Knockout and the Vehicons have almost finished repairing Trypticon when the Nemesis when through the portal to ge to Earth along time ago, Trypticon's spark is still online and he is currently in stasis lock as soon these installments are complete we'll be ready and he'll get a new city and fortress mode but there is one problem in need materials for the optics and they're highly guarded in the place called Atlas and but Autobots will come so we need to operate carefully or they'll discover our plan and will try to attack the Warship" said Shockwave. "I will order a strike team and I'll go my self to command it. Soundwave is in command unti I return. Once Trypticon is complete we'll be unstoppable as the Autobot titans are dead or lost to the stars so it will be a easy victory." said Megatron. "Yes lord Megatron." said Shockwave. Megatron then left the room for Shockwave to build what he have until he get more parts from Megatron.

Optimus Prime explained about their species, their organ, everything except for Raven pledge allegiancing to Megatron and Ozpin/Oscar explained about Salem the Maidens everything and Optimus showed them their base and for some reason everyone but Jaune got sickness from the Ground bridge when they went to the base. "This tech is beyond anything I've seen even in Atlas." said Weiss. "Look at all the weapons I am in weapon heaven." said Ruby before she faints. "I can't believe you have a Autobot name are named after my bike and team attack." said Yang. Bumblebee beeps in a happy way. "What he said?" Asked Yang. "He said he likes that there is a bike named after him and likes you." said Arcee. "So why he beeps and not talk like everyone else?" said Jaune. "Because on a mission he was captured by Megatron and was questioned but Bumblebee refuses and Megatron ripped out his voice box which is like what you people called vocal cords and he was left for scrap but a feild medic manged to stabile him." said Ratchet. "Couldn't you just build a new one?" asked Nora.

"It is very complicated to build a new one your friend Yang here couldn't just get another natural arm but instead a artificial one because they haven't discovered how to do it yet so and it take eons to master it which in your people's time is thousands of your years." said Ratchet.

"You have no idea have is it to feel to lose a part of your body that can never comeback." said Yang. "Actually I do, in a battle with Predaking he crushed my hand and Ratchet did his best to give me a new one." said Ultra Magnus. "You said you they was bad news so what is it?" said Qrow. "You are not going to like it though." said Optimus Prime. "Come on let us hear it." said Qrow. " Your sister Raven have joined forces with the Decepticons and is Megatron's second in command and she ordered you to be terminated, worse she made a deal with the own to call Cinder Fall and is going of ambush you in a few days and she have planned to double cross her and to steal the relic." said Optimus Prime. Everyone was shocked; Qrow and Yang was very angry, Jaune and Ruby got very worried.

"MY SISTER!? Teaming up with your wrost enemy and mine she would do that. This where I crosses the line for her." said Qrow. "WHEN I GIVE MOM A PEICE OF MY MIND I SWEAR SHE WILL NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Yelled Yang. "Chill down Yang commander prepare roll out to her tribe." said Wheeljack.

"No." said Optimus Prime. "Optimus what do mean can't?" said Arcee. "If she is with the Decepticons, Megatron will probably assign guards to protect her so if we engage her she'll alert the Decepticons and we'll be outnumbered even with their help once we will keep an eye on Decepticon activity though..." said Optimus Prime before the alarms went off. "Optimus what is it?" said Oscar. "We got alert from Agent Fowler?" said Ratchet. "Who's he?" said Ruby. "He is one the few people of your world that knows our existence and he is assigned to keep an eye on us and apparently earlier people must have notice our battle with the Decepticons." said Optimus Prime. On the screen Fowler started a transmission and he was mad. "Prime what in uncle sam's beard is going on here!" said Agent Fowler. "Agent Fowler." said Optimus Prime. "I got people saying they seeing robots fighting in Mistral City and cons have broken in Atlas Laboratory's, Megatron is there. "What is in the laboratory might Megatron want? " said Optimus Prime. "Probably to build a weapon of mass destruction the laboratory is working on transforming parts for future weapons for huntress. And why do I see people in the base?"

"Megatron was trying kill one of them and we need their help as Megatron have a new human allies." said Optimus Prime. "Why would Megatron best human help?" said Agent Fowler. "I'll explain later, evaluate all personal there Autobots roll out." said Optimus Prime. "Can we Come we are trained to help people." said Ruby. "No no you haven't even faced a Decepticon you would get squashed." said Ratchet. "I have ran into one of them someone named Starscream is it? And I have beaten him up easly." said Yang. "Come on It's our duty to help others to can't protect themselves." said Ren. "Very well but be careful the Decepticons are well trained so they're more experienced than all of you." said Optimus Prime. Ratchet opened the Ground Bridge and the Autobots transforms to vehicle mode and each of the members hopped inside of each Autobots; Qrow and Ozpin inside Optimus, Yang, and Weiss inside Bumblebee (the Autobot), Nora and Ren in Bulkhead, Ruby inside Wheeljack, and Weiss in Ultra Magnus. And the Autobots proceeded go though the Ground Bridge to fight off the Decepticons and to stop them from getting what they want.

 **To be continued...**

 **That is where the chapter ended sorry for cliffhanger but I will continue in the next episode and if there is lazy work well there is the Autocorrect messing me up and if you see what I said on the last post or my profile then you'll know why and before you ask why is Fowler in Remant well he is in a military organization so it fits him in Remant military before you ask which Kingdom he is working well it's actually whatever Remnant's version of the United Nations is and as you can see Galvatron will make an appearance in this series the story is inspired from a Fan Series of TFP Stop motion on YouTube so check it out if you don't know what it is.**


	4. Gladiator of Kaon vs the Huntress

At the Atlas lab the Decepticons with the help of some of Raven's bandits including herself and Megatron. Raven and the Bandits was inside the building with some Decepticons steeling the technology and parts for Shockwave to build Trypticon's new T-Cog, optics, they stole weapons and secret schematics for new technology along the way and Megatron was outside ready to engage the Autobots. "Prepare for the Autobots once Raven and Shockwave come with what we came for we'll hold off the Autobots until they got through our Groud Bridge." said Megatron. Then the Ground Bridge opened and the Autobots emerged from it and the passengers got out and the Autobots transforms to their robot modes. "Ah.., Optimus Prime I can't believe you found out on our new _allies_ and apparent you are probably going to stop us from getting on what we want you got your pets helping you." said Megatron. "So your _Megatron_ I heard from Starscream who I beaten up days ago." said Yang. "Pets we are no pets you jerk." said Weiss. "Obliterate them!" said the Decepticon leader. The Decepticons opened fire on the Autobots and the hunters but they dodged every hit. "Ultra Magnus you, Smokescreen, and the Wreckers along Nora, Ren, and Oscar will show into the building to stop the Decepticons from getting their objective. Me and everyone else will hold off Megatron and his forces as long as we can." said Optimus Prime. Ultra Magnus, The wreckers, Smokescreen, Nora, Ren, and Oscar/Ozpin went into the facility to stop the Decepticons inside from getting what they want. Inside Ultra Magnus and co. Manged to not get attacked until got to the room with the parts and schematics and they see Shockwave inside there along with Starscream, Knockout, and Predaking. Raven was nowhere to be seen as they see the portal with the Decepticons has already starting transporting the materials and other things they came for. "Autobots!" said Shockwave. "You agian!?" yelled Yang and Starscream at the same time. "I cannot let you get this material away for whatever you are intending to build?" said Ultra Magnus. "I need the weapons, materials to complete my two projects." said Shockwave. "And which they're on what?" said said Bulkhead. "Will not answe to a Autobot." said Shockwave. Ultra Magnus ran to Shockwave and then grabbed Shockwave and try to force him to speeak. "You will tell me what the projects are and I'll stop." said Ultra Magnus. Shockwave was forced to tell him the truth. "To upgrade Megatron and to awaken Trypticon from his long time of stasis and we already got what we want so you have lost." said Shockwave before he broke free and went though the groundbridge along with the other Decepticons and bandits in the room. " No!" said Magnus as he tired to stop Shockwave from going to the Ground Bridge.

Outside every was fighting with Optimus against Megatron, and everyone else against Vehicons or Insecticons. "Lord Megatron our objective is complete." said Shockwave on the comic link. "Excellent. Decepticons our mission is accomplished retreat!" said Megatron. The Ground Bridge opened and Megatron opened fire on Jaune and hit him causing a massive hit on him knocking him out but however was a mistake it it upset Ruby enough to use her silver eyes on him. "Noo!" said Ruby. Ruby silver eyes hit Megatron. "Gahha No No!" said the Decepticon leader.

Ruby silver eyes did a lot of damage on the Decepticon leader and knock him into the portal before Ruby passed out. Weiss ran to Jaune and Qrow ran to Ruby. "Jaune!" yelled Weiss while running to Jaune. Jaune wasn't damaged but was hurt by the Dark Energon from Megatron Weiss proceeded to pick up can carry Jaune and when Qrow got to Ruby she wasn't hurt but she was passed out. Ultra Magnus and others came out from the building disappointed. "What happened?" said Arcee. "We were too late the Decepticons already got enough what they wanted." said Smokescreen. "Ratchet open the Ground Bridge." said Optimus Prime.

The Autobots returned to the base and, Jaune and Ruby was on a bed in the base still passed out but after sometime they got up. "Oww... what happened to us." said Ruby and Jaune. "You got infected by Dark Energon you got hit by Megatron." said Ratchet. "You passed out after Jaune got hit and used you silver eyes again." said Qrow. "You ability seemed to harm Megatron." said Arcee. "The Dark Energon inside Megatron must be vulnerable to your Silver Eyes. It must have done damage to him as I sense a energy presence similar to the Matrix of Leadership." said Optimus Prime. "Optimus the cons got some kinds of materials. The cons could build something dangerous who knows what they're building?" said Arcee. "Actually we do know what their plans are. Shockwave said there two projects that might require what they have stolen they might be very dangerous." said Smokescreen. "What are the projects Smokescreen." said Optimus Prime. "They are planning to upgrade Megatron to a stronger body or something so the next time we see Megatron who knows how powerful Megatron is going to be?" said Smokescreen. "This is very bad Megatron is already powerful with a new body who knows if he could be defeated?" said Arcee

"And what about the second one?" said Optimus Prime. "Shockwave said about waking someone stasis. someone named _Trypticon_?" said Smokescreen. "Oh deer _Primus_ he can't be serious?" said Ratchet. "Uh what is wrong? Who is Trypticon?" said Ozpin speaking with Oscar's body. "Yeah is he a con that is almost as bad as Megatron or someone bad as Salem." said Smokescreen. "For a kid who like to fight he doesn't know his cons." said Arcee. " I never know every Decepticon... ok only heard them from people I meet who was in the war or from their stories. So who is this _Trypticon_ is he on the Nemesis warship somewhere?" said Smokescreen. "Smokescreen _Trypticon_ is the Nemesis Warship." said Ratchet. "Wait when I was captured by the Decepticons all that time I was inside a dormant Decepticon? Can you tell me something that I don't know." said Smokescreen. "Yeah who is Trypticon?" asked Weiss. "Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet are the only ones to see Trypticon himself I was with the wrecker when that happened." said Bulkhead. "So Optimus tell us about _Trypticon_?" said Ren. "Thousands of years ago in a obiting station Starscream was commanding it long before he joined the Decepticons my predecessor Zeta Prime asked him to gaurd a type of Dark Energon which had different properties and for thousands of years he kelpt it safe until Megatron came and took it over and Starscream and some members joined the Decepticons while others flees to warn Zeta Prime, Megatron ordered Starscream to activate a Energon Bridge and successed, then invaded Iacon a city on Cybertron, and captured Zeta Prime and he though they got the Omega key but it actually activates a Autobot makes _Omega Supreme_ a titan transformer. said Optimus Prime. "So there are others bigger than you guys in general." said Ozpin with Oscar's body. "There are titans that can made from bots or cons combining like Bruticus who are made of the Combaticons or some with natural large size like the Dinobots." said Wheeljack. "Megatron defeated Omega Supreme and forced him open the core of the planet and my pre-prime stage Orion Pax tried to undo the damage but I was too as _Primus'_ Spark was corrupted but he said he will survive but he have to shutdown for millions of years and during them Cybertron will be lifeless and he gave me the Matrix of Leadership and I became who I am today and as I ordered the evacuation of all Autobots cities to leave the planet but however some transports where destroyed by the obital station order by Megatron to destroy the transports so I ordered The Aerialbots a group of flyer Autobots to shut down the canon and the did it and I almost got destoryed as it was ready to fire on me and they did it by destroying it's transformation cog which it was revealed the Megatron turned the orbital station to be a titan transformer named _Trypticon_ and they managed to shoot him down causing him to crash land and me and other Autobots including Bumblebee went to see the wreckage and Trypticon was functional but we manged to defeat him and fell into Energon Goo pit but he retreated to Megatron and we where about to leave in _The Ark_ to head to your planet, Megatron ordered Trypticon to transform to the Nemesis Warship and persuded us and went through a space bridge portal but trip through the portal caused caused Trypticon to go into stasis lock and prevented him from transforming again so every since then Trypticon was dormant." said Optimus Prime. "So all this time the Warship is a transformer in stasis lock but why would Megatron bother to wake him up and why not sooner?" said Smokescreen. "Because Megatron though it would be a waste of resources and didn't care as long the Warship is operational. This is bad." said Ratchet. "Why is that bad." said Nora. "Because Nora if Trypticon wakes up nobody will stand a chance against him not even the Maidens, Salem, Silver Eye warriors, or any of your armed forces will stand a chance as Trypticon will destory cities with his large size so we need to locate the Warship to stop or slow Megatron down from waking him up." said Optimus Prime. "Couldn't you use your own titan against Trypticon?" said Weiss. "All the titans we know are either dead or scattered through out the stars Omega Supreme is in stasis from Megatron infecting him with Dark Energon, Metroplex a City sized Transformer sacrifices himself to fuel The Ark up by giving all his Energon and it killed him in the process, The Dinobots are still on Cybertron probably dead or in stasis even if they're active they're too small to fight a Trypticon off." said Ratchet. "What does Trypticon look like in his robot mode I mean?" asked Oscar. "Trypticon resembles a Remnant dinosaur from you past. Optimus this is our darkest hour yet what are we going to do?" said Ratchet. "Are there any other titans big enough to fight off Trypticon that you know that is alive?" asked Ruby. "There is one titan I know his name is _Fortress Maximus_ he was built during the War for Cybertron but he was transformed into a space ship like Trypticon and he was never here agian after Cybertron Fall as he went off planet and ever since then he was never seen agian. I know him when was assigned to be stationed there by Optimus Prime." said Ultra Magnus. "Ultra Magnus what was the last you heard of him before he left Cybertron." said Optimus Prime. "I saw him being transformered into a spaceship and saw him left he was never seen agian?" said Ultra Magnus. "What is his destination?" said Optimus Prime. "I don't remember sir but I saw his destination in the transport logs on Cybertron." said Ultra Magnus. "What are transport logs." asked Yang. "There are used to let us know where our ships were heading they're banned when Cybertron falled ss we fear the Decepticons will use it to locate the Transporters to find the Autobots they're in and destroy them." said Ratchet. "Sir I propose a mission to Cybertron to find the logs and to locate where was Fortress Maximus' destination premission to do the mission Sir." said Ultra Magnus. "Very well you will go with Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Wheeljack will go to Cybertron with you to locate the log and find Fortress Maximus the rest of will stay to stop Megatron, and Salem's forces and hopefully buy you time to get Fortress Maximus." said Optimus Prime. "Optimus I always want to go off world can I come and join them." said Nora. "You can't go to Cybertron. Space it lacks oxygen with you people need to breathe you'll won't able to survive no more than a few seconds." said Ratchet. "Agent Folwer got a few spare space suits from our last town when he and his men helped us to stop a sentient Nemesis." said Optimus Prime. "You said Trypticon wasn't active so how it chould he sentient?" asked Ruby. "The Warship had a separate mind when Megatron tried to repair it with Dark Energon.Ugh fine you can go but space is a dangerous place and you have to keep the suits on or you'll won't breathe So is there anyone else who wants to go" said Ratchet.

"Ren will." said Nora. Ren didn't bother arguing with her as she'll just anony him until he says yes. "Ok Nora, I will." said Ren. "I will volunteer as long Oscar is ok with it." said Ozpin talking with Oscar's body. "I will volunteer I almost want to know to be on another planet." said Weiss. "Then the rest of us will stay on Remnant with everyone else but don't worry there will be a next time girls." said Qrow. "So how are we going to get to your home planet?" said Weiss. "The Ground bridge Optimus upgraded into a Space Bridge when he had relic of a the 13 original Primes but it will require a lot of Energon so we'll open it and we'll cuse contact you if something urgent happens." said Ultra Magnus. "You'll depart in the morning." said Optimus Prime. The hunters returned to their place and and they went to sleep, ready for Nora, Ren, and Weiss going to Cybertron with Magnus and others.

On he Warship's bridge Raven, Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave was wating for Megatron. "I can't believe lord Megatron was beaten by my neice Ruby as I predicted he is vulnerable to the silver eyes feel very sorry for him." said Raven. "Logically you are also vulnerable to it." said Shockwave. Megatron then came in with Knockout behind him and Megatron was greatly damaged but Knockout repaired most of the damage. "Lord Megatron it is unwise to go to the bridge in this damaged state." said Knockout. "I am fine I called all of you here as I discuses what to do with that girl and we'll proceede as plan things can't get worse than that." said Megatron. "Actually lord Megatron it has the Autobots forced Shockwave to reveal our plan back at the facility so they know what are we are doing now so I suggest we speed things up." said Starscream. "The Autobots now know our plan to upgrade me and to awaken Trypticon." said Megatron. Raven was confused as she doesn't know about Trypticon being the Warship the whole time.

"Trypticon?" said Raven. Knockout replied to Raven's question. "The Warship used to be a orbitial station named Trypticon who is one of our kind he transformed into this Warship but was stuck in stasis lock which in your vocabulary is _suspended animation_ and he was unable to move or transform agian but Megatron didn't worry or bother to fix him until recently." said Knockout. "Lord Megatron the Autobots can't stop us they don't posses the means to destory the Warship or even stop Trypticon I'm his robot mode so we win either way." said Starscream. "For once I agree with you Starscream they can't stop Trypticon from awakening or his rampage victory is ours." said Megatron. "Lord Megatron there one way that Trypticon could be defeated if the Autobots got their own titan then our hard work would go for nothing I suggest we be careful." said Knockout. "It is logical Knockout to assume that the Autobot are looking for their own titan to fight off Trypticon." said Shockwave. "That might be true, we must keep our optics on the Autobots if they try to get a titan we'll strike. Shockwave have you completed the transformation cog as well his new optics and audio respecters for Trypticon." said Megatron. "Their construction is complete and I've already installed them while you're in the repair bay." said Shockwave. "Excellent how long before we can bring Trypticon online and what about project Galvatron?" asked Megatron. "15 Earth hours at beast and project Galvatron is safely can be tested I've run multiple simulations mostly them succeed are you sure you want to do it?" said Shockwave. "Excellent and proceed the experiment in the morning before Trypticon awakens." said Megatron.

The next morning Megatron was in Shockwaves lab and he was ready to began his transformation. "Lord Megatron If this fails I'll let you know it have been a honor to serve you." said Shockwave. "If I get destoryed build be a new body and you will be command until I come back." said Megatron. "I will not fail you lord Megatron." said Shockwave. Shockwave plugged cables to Megatron holding the Dark Star Saber and there is tanks of Dark Energon where the cables start and Shockwave pushes the button. "Yes I can feel the power flowing through my vains." said Megatron. Megatron then started glow purple and screams as the power overloads him. "Lord Megatron I should stop it before you get destoryed." said Shockwave. "No continue it I can feel the transformation happening AGHHHH" said the Decepticon leader. Then a huge explosion happened and it covered the entire lab and knocked Shockwave down. "Lord Megatron are you functional?" said Shockwave. Then the purple smoke cleared up and to see Megatron was gone. "What have I done? forgive me lord Megatron you will be remembered I won't fail you." said Shockwave. But then something emerged from the smoke and Shockwave didn't believe what he has seen.

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry is this chapter lack of action I've let Prime explain everyone the origin of Trypticon and Trypticon will wake up the next chapter and it will focus on the Autobots finding Fortress Maximus and trying to slowdown the Warship and also Megatron is alive and he will be called someone else for now on for the rest of this story for some parts at least.**


	5. Trypticon awakening rise of Galvatron

When the smoke cleared Shockwave saw that Megatron was all purple, his head looks like a crown, his canon is now purple, and so is his eyes, his injuries are all repaired and the Dark Star Saber has vanished. "Lord Megatron is that you?" said Shockwave. In a deeper voice Megatron responded saying. "Yes Shockwave I'm still functional and I have to say thank you for the upgrades I a more powerful I feel like I can take on all the maidens and the silver eye warriors too Hahahahahah." said Megatron. "I guess project Galvatron is a success." said Shockwave. "Shockwave That actually gave me an idea as the project name is Galvatron so for now on you can call me Galvatron." said Megatron now called Galvatron. "The reformatting must have changed your structure it mush have changed your vehicle mode lord Megatron... that is now Galvatron try transforming to your vehicle mode." said Shockwave. Galvatron then tranformed into his new Vehicle mode which is a laser cannon. "Try going back to robot mode." said Shockwave. Galvatron transforms into a second vehicle which resembles how old one and tried agian and he transforms into a tank, then back to robot mode. "You have four modes the first one is a canon, the second one is similar to your vehicle mode, the third mode is a Remnant tank and there is your robot mode so that makes it four lord Galvatron." said Shockwave. "Excellent I am gong to the bridge continue tomonitor Trypticon." said Galvatron. "Yes lord Galvatron." said Shockwave. Galvatron walked the the bridge and the vehicons noticed, who is that Decepticons and he ignored them until he got the bridge. Starscream, Soundwave, Knockout was at the bridge as Raven was at her camp. Galvatron walked into the room and everyone but Soundwave was surprised to see the newly created Galvatron. "Who are you Decepticon?" asked Knockout. "You may not recognize me but I am Megatron reformatted to Galvatron ." said Galvatron. "If you lord Megatron then prove it." said Starscream. Galvatron hit Starscream so hard he went flying to a wall. "This..." said Galvatron. "Uh lord Megatron... now Galvatron what is your next orders otherwise you won't have to the bridge." said Knockout. "I guess Shockwave's experiment was a success I do congratulate you lord Megatron now Galvatron this may get take some time of getting use to." said Starscream. "Oh yes... vacate the Warship in a few hours." said Galvatron. "Lord Galvatron I don't want to rude or anything but are you insane! We'll be what people of this world would say _Sitting Ducks_ my lord so why be neee to vacate the Warship?" asked Knockout. "Because I'll be transforming Trypticon to robot mode so unless you want your paint to get crushed then order everyone to vacate the Warship." said Galvatron. "On it lord Galvatron." said Knockout. "When Trypticon comes online our clocking device will be down so we'll detected by those pathetic Autobots and fleshling because our cloaking device is about to wear down and we are unable to replace for a while so be alert once Trypticon goes online." said Galvatron.

Meanwhile the Autobots have detected high energy sources which it revealed it was Trypticon. "Optimus, Trypticon is going online we got to move quickly at this rate he'll fully be online in 12 Earth hours at most." said Ratchet. "Ratchet open the Ground Bridge." side Optimus Prime. They got Ruby and others from their place and discuss about Trypticon waking up. "Trypticon is waking up as we speak?" said Ozpin with Oscar's body. "In 10 hours Trypticon will fully be online and be able to transform to robot mode." said Ratchet. "Then better not get wasting we got to find those logs and hopefully Fortress Maximus or all hope will be lost." said Ultra Magnus. Nora, Ren, and Weiss got their space suits on and Ratchet has opened the Space Bridge portal and Ultra Magnus, the Wreckers, Smokescreen, Nora, Ren, and Weiss went though the portal and safely got to Cybertron. When they emerged they saw a parent of metal and was in the city Iacon. "This is amazing tryout planet is so cool." Yelled Nora. "This is only the beginning there is more to Cybertron then the cities are the sights." said Wheeljack. "Let's find the records and hopefully find my old friend." said Ultra Magnus. They all proceeded to look for the records all over Iacon and found nothing so far.

On Remnant with the Decepticons the Nemesis started to shake. "Lord Galvatron what is happing?" asked Starscream. "Trypticon is going online I can feel his presence." said Galvatron. Outside of the Warship the front of the Nemesis started to blow yellow. "Who have awakened Trypticon?" said Trypticon. "I Galvatron your master have I have wakened you up from your slumber and I've repaired you and to finish what you failed to do a long time ago." said Galvatron.

"I only take orders from Megatron." said Trypticon. "I am him I have been reformatted Trypticon I can feel your presence, your spark, your thoughts, do as I command Trypticon and you have failed to destoryed you have failed me so I turned you into a Warship but now I need you to destroy the Autobots once more." said Galvatron. "As you command Galvatron." said Trypticon. "Good you will have access to all the ships steering and weaponry you will remain still until future orders." said Galvatron.

No to far from the Warship there was the airship where Cinder Fall and co stayed and they notice the Warship. "Something is not right." said Cinder Fall. "But Cinder we are no match even with your power is no match... against that ship." said Emerald. "Which is why we got to engage it after we get the relic tonight." said Cinder Fall.

After sometime the Warship was vacant and Galvatron flying near it. "Trypticon transform!" said Galvatron. Trypticon slowly transforms as parts of the ship become limbs and body parts once agian he front became the head, then the back and the tail came back and the rest of Trypticon's body soon transforms back to robot mode and Cinder notices it from a distance, along with the Autobots who detect and saw it and Raven seeming from her camp. After a few minutes Trypticon is back in robot mode and he sees Galvatron for the first time "So you are Megatron reformatted so much have changed since my absent what is this planet lord Galvatron?" said Trypticon. "This is the planet Remnant home of those mysterious organic life forms and I It's our goal to takeover the fleshlings' world and destory the Autobots. I know their only weakness you can use to destory them" said Galvatron. "What is it then?" said Trypticon. "Human/Faunus life they ahem the biggest bargaining power for the Autobots who wants to keep them save and I see a city full of them when it's the right time i'lll order you to destroy the city they call Mistral and the world will hear the Decepticons and Galvatron. So transform into your fortress mode until further orders." said Galvatron. Trypticon slowly transforms into a battle station and after the Decepticons was safe enough to come in they went into the new base. "Lord Galvatron this new sick bay is very impressive stasis lock restrains, stasis pods and high tech I've never seen before I've to say Trypticon is very good at building new technology." said Knockout.

The Autobots in Cybertron finally found the data on Fortress Maximus destination and it by coincidence he ended up on Remnant. "What do you know he too landed on the same marble as the rest of us." said Wheeljack. "Well at least I will save the trouble looking though out the Galaxy what does it say where we could find him?" said Bulkhead. "I am afraid we need to get back as this computer is damaged so I am going to bring the files to Remnant. Ultra Magnus to Optimus Prime we found the files requesting a bridge back home." said Ultra Magnus. A Ground Bridge portal opened and they all went though and got back to a Remnant and the hunters told everyone else what was a fun experience on Cybertron is. "So Fortress Maximus is somewhere on Remnant?" said Optimus Prime. "I don't want to interrupt you but it's time for Leo's meeting and if I don't mind if some Autobots come with us because if we are gett my ambushed we need some back up to fight of some of Salem's people." said Qrow. "Very well Ultra Magnus you, the Wreckers, and Smokescreen will with to Mistral Academy to asist Qrow and the others the rest of us will locate Fortress Maximus and try to delay Trypticon long as possible. Autobots and hunters the time have come to save Remnant from two evil entities." said Optimus Prime. The Autobots the hunters went though the Ground Bridge to Mistral and emerged from the portal. "Ok stay outside until it's abosuty necessary so remain in your vehicle mode in the meantime." said Qrow. Qrow and others went inside the building and they knew they're going into a trap but they had a surprise for Cinder Fall... The Autobots.

The Decepticons are at the outskirts of Mistral City ready to destroy it and Trypticon was ready to destroy. "Trypticon when Raven signals ok, began destroying the city and terminate everyone you see." said Galvatron.

In the middle of a glacier Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Ratchet are in Atlas near the location of Fortress Maximus. "According to the database Fortress Maximus' crash location should he 2000 feet from our location." said Ratchet. Bumblebee then turned to see a spaceship with a Autobot signal in ice though. Bumblebee beeps and points Ratchet to show him the frozen spaceship. "Oh my dear _Primus_ it will take Earth days to thaw him out of the ice." said Ratchet. "Not unless we use the Star Saber to melt the ice." said Arcee.

Optimus uses the Star Saber to smash the ice that Fortress Maximus is in and after sometime Fortress Maximus is free. "Autobots be careful the ship's security might be still active." said Optimus Prime. The Autobots then proceeded to go inside Fortress Maximus looking for a way to wake him up and possible for survivors. The Autobots split up to cover more ground. After some time Ratchet found stasis pods and there was Autobots in there it was... Perceptor, Silverbolt, Jetfire, Airaid, Ironhide, Warpath, Jazz, Sideswipe and some random Autobot Vehicons and flyers "By the allspark how are they're here?" said Ratchet. Arcee found more stasis pods but they're was the Dinobots Grimlock, Slag (or Slug whatever you prefer), Swoop, Snarl, and shockingly Sludge. "How are the Dinobots are here on Remnant? Last I heard they were in Cybertron and I heard Sludge died how is it possible?" said Arcee. Bumblebee found a weapon supply vault and some energon too. Bumblebee beeps. Optimus Prime found the control panel of the ship as he was on the bridge. "Optimus I found our some Autobots in stasis." said Ratchet on the comlink. "I see the Dinobots too." said Arcee on the comlink. Bumblebee beeps on the comlink.

"I am at the bridge ready to activate Fortress Maximus get those Autobots out of stasis." said the Autobot leader. Ratchet openers the pods and all the Autobots woke up from stasis lock and they were confused as where are they. "Where are we?" said one of the Autobot Vehicons. "Is that Ratchet?" said Ironhide. "You finally found us after... wait long have we been in stasis and you look different?" sad Warpath. "You been out for millions of years and the new look... well it's because gotten a new vehicle mode and we're on the planet Remnant home to Remnanans species of organic life forms I would tell you but there are so many of them it would take too long to explain." said Ratchet. "They might interesting to study interesting how did you find us?" said Perceptor. "With one of ship logs on Cybertron." said Ratchet. "Why did you come here?" asked Jetfire. "I wake up Fortress Maximus because Megatron has awakened Trypticon and possibly to use him to destory is so we look for Fortress Maximus and I lucky ran into you otherwise you all would be in stasis." said Ratchet. "Tell when we can kick Decepticon afts because I am ready for battle." said Warpath. "When Optimus decides when the time is right we are robots in disguise you need vehicle mode from this planet to martian low profile." said Ratchet. "Please tell me there are cool cars in this planet?" asked Sideswipe. "Uh yes Sideswipes, you better brace yourselves as we are going to take off." said Ratchet.

Arcee has a hard time with the Dinobots as they were confused and frightened and that result causing chaos. "Where is Grimlock? Who are you?" said Grimlock. "Calm down you are on the planet Remnant another world my name is Arcee one of Optimus Prime's team members." said Arcee. That satisfy Grimlock and the other Dinobots and they all transform to their robot modes. "How are you here and why is Sludge alive I heard he perished on Cybertron according to Cliffjumper." said Arcee. "We found a transporter and rescued Sludge, we entered the same destination as you did and ran into other Autobots but we crashed and had to go into stasis pods to survive. Where is Optimus?" said Grimlock. "On the bridge." said Arcee. Grimlock charged out the room and heads to the bridge.

On the bridge Optimus is about the wake up Fortress Maximus. "One more button and Fortress Maximus will activate." said Optimus Prime. But before he could push the button Grimlock came through the door and knocked back Prime. "Grimlock?" said Optimus Prime. "You left me to perish on Cybertron." said Grimlock. "I though you perished when you blew up Shockwave's Space Bridge on Cybertron." said Optimus Prime. Grimlock didn't believe him and draws out his sword and hits Prime but he dodged it. "Grimlock please millions of lives are in danger." said Optimus Prime. "You're the one in danger Optimus." said Grimlock swipes again but Optimus dodges it again. "Grimlock I am sorry for leaving you on Cybertron, Megatron is on this planet like you said all these years ago you said this planet is rich with energy and resources if it wasn't for you, Megatron would have gotten to this world long before us Autobots would know about it, you are important to my team. Forgive me Grimlock and I promise I will not leave you agian." said Optimus Prime. Grimlock drawed back his sword and helped Optimus up. "Apology... accepted. What is your plan?" said Grimlock. "Megatron has reactivated Trypticon and we need Fortress Maximus online." said Optimus Prime. "Proceed." said Grimlock. Optimus pushes the button and the ships starts shaking. "I am... Fortress Maximus who reactives me?" said Fortress Maximus. "I Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots have reactivated you." said Optimus Prime. "Why you reactivated me?" asked Fortress Maximus. "Megatron have reactivated Trypticon and we need your help to fight him off." said Optimus Prime. "I accept will comply and follow your orders Optimus Prime " said Fortress Maximus. "Ultra Magnus to Optimus Prime come in Optimus." said Ultra Magnus on he comlink. "Optimus here what is it?" said Optimus Prime.

"We are fighting of the Decepticons, and Salem's people but we need backup as they have the Spring and Fall Maidens." said Ultra Magnus on the comlink. "Any sign of Trypticon or Megatron." said Optimus Prime. "Negative." said Ultra Magnus. "Back up on the way hold them off long as you can we found Fortress Maximus and the Autobot survivors Optimus out." said Optimus Prime. That the cargo bay with Ratchet, Arcee and the other Autobots was preparing when Optimus spoke in the loudspeaker. "Attention all Autobot the Decepticons and Salem's people which is our second biggest enemy on this planet is a city all available Autobots prepare for battle." said Optimus on the loudspeaker. "You heard Optimus prepare for battle." said Ironhide. "Finally I can fight Decepticons and whatever the second foe that Optimus said I am battle ready." said Warpath. Optimus activates Fortress Maximus' engines and takes off to assist his allies in Mistral to fight off Salem's people and the Decepticons little they know Megatron have upgraded to Galvatron and he's waiting for Prime to come.

 **To be continued...**

 **You see what I did there I introduced the Autobots from WFC/FOC I probly did a huge plot twist here I didn't include Brawn, Cliffjumper, or Seaspray as they're dead. In the books Brawn was eaten by Sharkicons along with Skywarp and Thundercracker, Cliffjumper was killed by Starscream in the show, and Seaspray was killed by Dreadwing according to Wheeljack. The next chapter will focus ea on Ultra Magnus and the hunters side of the story and continue where I left off Galvatron will battle the Autobots, the White Fang, Salem's faction and more.**


	6. Trypticon’s rampage

**Author's note before the chapter I am noticing that some other Transformers Prime/ RWBY FanFictions That were realsee latter then his story like: Transformers RWBY: Flames of redemption have way less chapters but have more f*cking Favorites/Viewers/Followers than this story that more chapters, longer chapters but have less Favorites/Viewers/Followers. Either everyone who see this story are very lazy, like other person better, don't like this story or I am doing something wrong let me know in the comments bellow. Or I will have to cancel it because I need to know if people are reading this story it will motivate me knowing people like it but hated sure like _that part is garbage_ I can fix it but like _F*ck it._ I know it's a troll or somekind of bully so those will ignored but problem complaints will be heard so after this chapter is released I will be on hold until I know why I am not having any attention than the other shorter, longer release chapters than are released way latter are making me mad because I do hard work and release at least once a week while it's months on ends some of those stories are abandoned or canceled still have attention. **

**But someone in comments said something nice I can't identify because he/she is a guest so thank whoever the guest is keep it up.**

 **If you see typos or mistakes tell mespecifically which chapter at which part of it or I'll get confused that might happen because of stupid autocorrect.**

 **Share this story if you want to I am not forcing you I am giving you a choice like Optimus Prime gives all life forms a choice to be free. Have suggestions and I might implement it into the story but rules are:**

 **NO! Ideas of killing Optimus Prime as it is not even just uncomfortable it is cruel as he's my favorite character and I would never do something that do cruel to the Autobot leader.**

 **I will do requested fights as in the next chapter there will be one epic fight and I am not telling who so it will be surprise but it have be human/faunus vs Transformer or Humans/Faunuses vs Transformer/Transformers the only transformers that aren't allowed to suggest is titans/combiners/Primus/Unicron as there there to big and overpowered unless they're facing a giant Grimm or someone who can change their sizes with semblances and Grimm are large to battle Fortress Maximus and/or Trypticon.**

Earlier with Ultra Magnus and the others as in the show Ruby and others went into the building, Yang notices Raven, Cinder and co ambushes them but still this time things went totally different...

Predaking joined the fight on Raven's side teaming with Cinder and co. Galvatron is ready to load a newly reactivated Trypticon and a newly upgraded body on Mistral and everyone in it wether it's Ozpin's group, The White Fang, or Salem's faction.

The fight went liejctje show however Predaking mopped the floor with everyone allying with Ozpin was easy defeated as it went like this:

 _Ruby charged at Predaking but was slammed into wall. Yang repeatedly blitz at him but did noth my before she was almost burned by his fire breath and was pushed back far and everyone else was too busy engaging Cinder, Vernal, Raven and more and Predaking then beaten them all easly and Cinder was very impressed and Cinder was about to finish Ruby at knife point and everyone else was restrained by her allies._

"This easy thanks to your pet Raven it made it super easy to beat everyone all at once and now Ruby you can join Pyrrah!" said Cinder Fall. But before she could finish Ruby off Ultra Magnus smashed through a wall and the Wreckers, and Smokescreen came in and everyone but Ozpin's group and Predaking was shocked as they never seen them before. "WHAT!?" said Cinder. "You not going to leave us out of the part do you?" said Wheeljack. The people in Cinder's group war confused as they don't understand that but they assume it was a battle cry and the Autobots points their weapons at them. "Surrender and there will won't be trouble?" side Ultra Magnus. The Autobots then notices Predaking and was very alert. "Predaking?!" said Bulkhead. Predaking come charging at the Autobots and transforms to robot mode and attacks Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead and Wheeljack and during the distraction Smokescreen actives the phase shifter and runs to rescue Ruby. "Oh no you don't!" said Cinder Fall and she and the other loads on Smokescreen but it passes through him as the other Autobots fought off Predaking with melee attacks. "Who are guys?" said Emerald. Smokescreen disengage the device, grabs Ruby, knocks Cinder and some of the associates back, brings Ruby to Qrow and the others, knocks Predaking through a wall and lands outside, luckily no one was hurt. "Smokescreen, Bulkhead, you will take on Predaking, Wheeljack and I will deal with our 2nd big enemy." said Ultra Magnus.

Cinder was confused and also furious as Ultra Magnus meant them and she knows Salem is the biggest threat on Remnant but she doesn't know the existence of the Decepticons are real as she heard them from military files she hacked back at Beacon but she thinks they're baloney. "Second? How you could say Salem not the biggest threat to you who is the first then?" said Cinder. "The Decepticons and their Megatron." said Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus opened fire on them and the Hunters alongside them and managed to overwhelm them and so Raven forced to call Galvatron for help by pressing a red button.

At the edge of Mistral Galvatron inside Trypticon in fortress mode received Raven's singalong meaning that she either got the relic or he Autobots came.

"Lord Galvatron Raven's signaled us that the Autobots are here so I will ready the..." said Starscream before Galvatron interrupted him. "No let me take care of those pathetic Autobots and that infearor Salem's minions I will destroy them all with new body and abilities." said Galvatron. "Lord Galvatron you have never have your new body tested you will be outnumbered to 2434 to 1 it will be suicide." said Shockwave. "Then it's time to test it then I'll take on those pathetic Autobots at Mistral you and the other Decepticons will find any other Autobots separated from ones at Mistral, Trypticon will destroy the city and it's Hahahahahah." said Galvatron. Galvatron went to the runaway and transforms to his fightmode and the other Decepticons proceeded to follow him to demolish the Mistral; Trypticon follows them in his fortress mode on the ground.

The Autobots outside fighting Predaking in his beast mode as if they're wrestling an alligator thankfully the White Fang ran out as when they saw Predaking, he scared them all off even Adam but thankfully Blake and her army manged to stopped them still and they were surprised when they saw the Autobots for fighting off Predaking. "What are those?" said Blake. "I have no idea Blake?" said Sun. Ilia was there too and she felt something she think she should help them. "I think no we should help them?" said Ilia. "How do we know if they're not with the White Fang?" said Blake. Then Predaking knocks down all the Autobots and knocks them out too and sees the Blake and the Faunuses. Predaking shrieks at them and starts charging at them and quietly ilia manger to whips him and hurts him but only annoys him. Predaking shrieks At Ilia abd was ready to blahs her but then Wheeljack uses his own energon whip on Predaking and Predaking turns to attack him instead. "Well at least we know who we should help now?" said Ilia. Blake, Ilia and Sun then decides to help Wheeljack and the Autobots. Predaking tried hitting them but they're too small and too fast even blast them fire his fire breath. When they got to Wheeljack, Wheeljack told them to get to safely. "Listen you don't want to fight him you will get squashed." said Wheeljack. "It's our duty to defend and protect to innocent so we'll stay and fight." said Blake, Ilia, and Sun. "Very well but if you squash I will be in major trouble if that happens." said Wheeljack. They continued for a while and while Adam and the White Fang members who flees from Predaking and others they ran into Trypticon in his fortress mode and Trypticon killed all but Adam flees and the Faunuses outside saw Trypticon in fortress mode. "What is that?" said Sun. "It can't be..." said Wheeljack. "What?" said the three Faunuses. Trypticon was being bombarded by the airships so he decides to transforms to robot mode. Trypticon transforms slowly to robot mode and roars. "It is Trypticon! You all better run now." said Wheeljack. But the Faunuses was unable to evacuate as Trypticon user his fire breath to burn a circle around all Mistrals exits so it was no escape unless it's by airship or Ground Bridge. Trypticon then began destroying as the other Decepticons assisted him. Wheeljack sees Galvatron flying very fast and closing on. "What the?" said Wheeljack. Galvatron then slammed into knocking him out and transforms to robot mode. "Weaklings..." said Galvatron. Galvatron didn't even bother to fight Blake and the others so he decided to let Predaking to finish them off. "Predaking finish them off." said Galvatron. Predaking transforms to robot mode. "As you wish my lord." said Predaking. Galvatron dramatically walks slowly to the build and Blake and others was too busy fighting off Predaking to stop him.

Inside the battle went as usual until Cinder was ready to stab Weiss. "No!!" said Ultra Magnus. Thinking quickly he jumps in front of her and takes the hit but thankfully it was nothing so it didn't do a scratch. "Thanks Ultra Magnus." said Weiss. Galvatron smashes through the wall. "Magnus!" said the Decepticon leader. everyone turns to Galvatron. "Who are you?" said Cinder Fall. "So you are Cinder Fall huh? I heard of you I am not going to let THAT FOOL SALEM take over this pathetic planet there can only be one who should rule ME! Only ME! That worm is worthless I Galvatron leader of the Decepticons will this _Salem_ with no effect." said the Decepticon leader. That shocked Ozpin's people and enraged Salem's people except for Leo and Emerald who was terrified as someone would never dare insult Salem like that or ever and he blasts Magnus with little effort and knocked him down. "What happened to Megatron?" questioned Ultra Magnus. "Foolish Autobot I am him!" said Galvatron. "What do you mean?" asked Ruby. "You see my top scientist Shockwave infused loads of Dark Energon and the Dark Star Saber to make me more powerful than ever before so powerful I can even beat this good for nothing _Salem_ with my bare hands with her defeated, she will set an example for fools who dare to oppose ME!" said Galvatron. "I will not let you succeed Meg... I mean Galvatron." said Ultra Magnus. Galvatron did a powerful blast that it crippled not only Ultra Magnus but also Weiss. Everyone on Ozpin's side got very upset as they see their friends possibly dead on the floor lifeless with Galvatron laughing...

 **To be continued...**


	7. Galvatron vs Cinder Fall

**Author's note before the chapter begans.**

 **The guest who calls himself apex said two things about Yang beating Starscream, RWBY characters that shouldn't have beat transformers characters so easly and about Soundwave and Raven battle back in chapter 1.**

 **First Yang was hit enough times by Starscream to get enough energy. Second he got scared to caught off and his idiocy is what caused him to beaten by Yang if Starscream didn't underestimated and got scared her Starscream would have won or at least hold up to her and he was on scouting mission so he didn't expect a fight.**

 **For RWBY characters can't beat transformers characters well it is partiality true someone like Jaune may defeat a Vehicon and maybe an Insecticon but will struggle against Megatron. The possible characters that will give Megatron trouble are Ozpin, the Maidens and Silver Eye Warriors as Megatron has no clue to stop him from reincarnating which is why he is having Shockwave looking for a loophole to kill him for good. The Maidens do somethings that Megatron can't which is control the weather, use magic, summon weapons sure Megatron have done it but only in Predacons Raising but this story takes place before that so it will still happen as this was the reason why I had Megatron upgrade to Galvatron to boast him, give him more abilities and him a fighting chance. Dark Enegon have similar properties to the Grimm and Maidens so Ruby would do a lot of damage to him but Megatron will still reign victous as when Ruby does that it will knock her out allowing Megatron to kill her if it was on a 1 on 1.**

 **For Soundwave retreating on Raven back in chapter 1 I have reasonable explansion as you said he is more skilled than Raven he's I agree but Soundwave was unware of the Maiden powers that Raven had which gave him trouble to began with and he was order to rescue Starscream NOT battle everyone in the tribe so the Maiden's ability and his orders to only rescue Starscream is the reason why he withdraw if Soundwave was aware of the Maiden's powers that Raven had he would know to take her quickly as possible, plus Raven's entire tribe was loading on him so it gave him even more trouble and the job to carry Starscream through the Ground Bridge Portal too.**

 **Another commet from** **PartyNoF-OvaHere he hopes will there will be a battle between Galvatron and Salem, the answer is _yes_ but it will happen around the end of the story and it is a long way ahead so it will be while as I am planning at least 20 chapters but in this chapter there will be a battle Galvatron and Cinder Fall so enjoy it and special thanks to ****PartyNoF-OvaHere for idea and I will do Galvatron vs Salem and I will include Optimus Prime in the battle too,** **at the end of the series as a final battle between Optimus, Galvatron, Salem.**

After Galvatron blasted Ultra Magnus and Weiss Jaune runs to Weiss or heal her and Magnus gets up. "...Cinder I am afraid to tell you but Raven have allegiance with Galvatron." said Ultra Magnus. "No this can be true can it?" said Cinder Fall. "It is I gotten to her first and now you fell into my trap I have my army and my newly awakened battle station Trypticon unleashed on this pathetic city." said.

Leo opens the door letting Raven and others in th room to hold everyone else off then Predaking smashes through the wall fighting the other Autobots and Faunus earlier start to attack Ruby and co and Cinder others got away while Galvatron was distracted by Ruby and co fight him but he gets pass them and luckily Cinder and co managed to get down but Galvatron followed them down along the way.

Out raged Cinder does a trick she have never did before she shots a small laser hits Raven and it gave Cinder mind control of Raven as Vernal tried to open the vault. "I know you lied that Vernal was the Spring Maiden because of your Master of spilling the beans but I won't kill you like I did Amber but instead let me try something I have never did before." said Cinder Fall. Just then Galvatron smashes through the ceiling and comes down to confront Cinder Fall. When Galvatron got down there see saw that Cinder Fall stole all of Raven Spring Madien's abilities but Raven still have them but drained and Vernal. "Galvatron! I am going to put a end for you for INSTULTING SALEM! ANY LAST WORDS!?" said Cinder Fall. "I will crush you pathetic worm. I am the invisible Galvatron!" said Galvatron.

The battle begans with both fighters cracking their knuckles and they fly up into the air and charge each other. "ARGHHH!!!!" said both Galvatron and Cinder Fall.What they two came in contact it shook the room they're in with pieces of ceiling falling down. "Hahah your weak and pathetic you shall live up to your name no FALL! FALL!" said Galvatron. Galvatron uses telekinesis to lift Cinder and whip her like a doll and send her into a wall but she counters by freezing Galvatron but breaks free with a huge burst of purple energy. "Let's take this outside Cinder Fall." said Galvatron. Galvatron and Cinder Fall flies though the hole from earlier and they burst through the roof as Ruby and co continued inside and emerged outside with Predaking, the Autobots and the organic lifeforms, with Trypticon continuing his rampage through Mistral and Galvatron and Cinder Fall continue to duke it out.

Magnus and others easly hold out Emerald, Merucy and others even after seeing Galvatron and Cinder smashes through the roof.

Minutes earlier.

As was not seen Ultra Magnus decied to call Optimus for help. "Ultra Magnus to Optimus Prime come in Optimus." said Ultra Magnus on he comlink. "Optimus here what is it?" said Optimus Prime.

"We are fighting of the Decepticons, and Salem's people but we need backup as they have the Spring and Fall Maidens." said Ultra Magnus on the comlink. "Any sign of Trypticon or Megatron." said Optimus Prime. "Negative." said Ultra Magnus. "Back up on the way hold them off long as you can we found Fortress Maximus and the Autobot survivors Optimus out." said Optimus Prime

 **Back to the present**

Ultra Magnus contacts Optimus Prime again to warn him about Galvatron. "Ultra Magnus to Optimus Prime come in Optimus." said Ultra Magnus. "Optimus here what is it?" said Optimus Prime on the comlink. "Megatron have upgrade himself and now calls himself Galvatron now and currently fighting Cinder Fall watch out Galvatron is very powerful." said Ultra Magnus. "Understood." said Optimus Prime on the comlink.

Outside Galvatron and Cinder Fall continued to fight with Galvatron using telekinesis to use debris to smash Cinder and Cinder controlling the weather. "I destory you then Salem is next." said Galvatron. "Even if you destroy me, Salem will impossible to defeat." said Cinder Fall. Then Fortress Maximus came from the sky and Galvatron senses Optimus' presence. "OPTIMUS!!" said Galvatron. Autobots skydive off of him and Fortress Maximus transforms to robotmode to fight Trypticon. "You think you destory me you think you can defeat Trypticon? How pathetic!" said Trypticon. "We'll see about that." said Fortress Maximus. Galvatron sees Optimus Prime zooming past very fast. "Galvatron and Cinder Fall I will put an end to this madness before anymore incident lives are lost." said Optimus Prime. "Never Salem will never surrender to a someone like you." said Cinder Falll. Optimus then hits Galvatron and knocks him back but he then get by fire. "NO!!! Primes all mine." said Galvatron. Galvatron then summons meteors from the sky to take out both Optimus and Cinder. Optimus dodges then all but Cinder just took them which was a bad idea as it done a lot of her aura. Galvatron then goes to Cinders hand hits it and noticed it was Grimm. "How pathetic you arm is Grimm you have no protection there!" said Galvatron. Galvatron fires his particle cannon on that spot which destroyed the Grimm arm but it reconstructed back. Galvatron knocks Optimus out of the sky but there is still Cinder. "That is it! I am ending this now!" said Cinder Fall. Cinder summons a giant flaming sword and Galvatron summons a a Dark Energon sword that is a larger version of the Dark Star Saber. Galvatron and Cinder fight an epic duel. their large swords keep doing blows to each other as they keep hitting each other's swords. "For a fleshling your a strong one so I am impressed but I am not going to let you and , Salem or Optimus win." said Galvatron. The continue to duel in a epic way.

Meanwhile Trypticon and Fortress Maximus continue to fight in a way like a man wrestling a alligator. Trypticon roars. Fortress Maximus grabs Trypticon's tail and spinning around and around until he threw him into a large building. Trypticon gets up and uses his fire breath on Fortress Maximus but he uses his hand to block it. Trypticon roars. "DIE AUTOBOT!" said Trypticon.

Inside the building everyone keeps on fighting until Optimus came crashing down from Galvatron knocking him out of the sky and breaks through the ceiling. Leo then flees to office where he's Salem's orb thing. "Tell me why you don't have the relic." said Salem from the orb. "Salem we have a problem we got 2 new more enemies they're alien robots from another planet." said Leo. "What about them makes them a problem?" said Salem from the orb. "Because they're two factions one of them is helping Ozpin they're called _Autobots_ they will defend man kind with their lives it will hard even for you my lord to defeat them and the other faction is called _Decepticons_ and they're enemies with the Autobots and unlike them their leader _Galvatron_ wants to take over the universe and they outnumbered us severely and worse their leader insulted you my lord very very bad and he has plans to kill you." said Leo. "What did this _Galvatron_ say?" said Salem from the orb. "My lord Salem. Galvatron called you _a inferior life form, a worm, a weakling, a good for nothing, a fool and many other insulting things beyond you imagination_ so my lord Salem I think our two new foes could defeat even you... for once I think someone could be stronger than you." said Leo. "I won't tolerate this _Galvatron_ to beat ME! And HOW DARE SOMEONE WOULD INSULT ME LIKE THAT NOT EVEN OZPIN WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT I WILL TAKE DOWN THIS _GALVATRON_ AND KILL HIM." said Salem from the orb. "My lord Salem there is a problem Galvatron have this thing called _Dark Energon_ and it makes Galvatron immortal so can't kill him while he have it in his blood and he said it was from a god he called _Unicron?_ Galvatron is currently fighting Cinder Fall" said Leo. "Lionhart I thought I would never herd that name agian, I remember seeing Unicron from the beginning of time where the gods fought alongside his brother named _Primus_ and I saw them defeat Unicron with 13 warriors, one of them betrayed them called himself Megatronus Prime and I have something from him that can beat Galvatron and anyways..." said Salem from the orb. Salem uses to orb to to San Leo to death and he begged but Salem continue to do that and at her lair she one sentence ...

"How pathetic and this _Galvatron_ will pay for insulting me like that let me see him." said Salem. Back at the office Salem controlls the orb to break the roof because Salem wants to see Galvatron.

Inside Yang encountered Raven and was mad because she betrayed her to Salem and Galvatron. "Yang..." said Raven. "DON'T SAY THAT YOU LEFT ME, BETRAYED ME TO OUR TWO WROST ENEMIES GALVATRON AND SALEM! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" said Yang. "I only did that to protect the tribe and to keep away from Salem far as possible as soon Salem was defeated I would leave Meg... Galvatron." said Raven. "I should get the relic you have a Maiden with you image if you had a relic Salem would go after you with of their resources and she will dreatory your tribe along with Galvatron's men so if I have it they go after me instead." said Yang. "Yang don't..." said Raven. "I have allies the Autobots, Ozpin, Qrow, Ruby and others so it will be hard for Galvatron or Salem to get it." said Yang. "Yang I'm sorry..." said Raven before she and Vernal disappeared from thin air. Yang then proceeded to get the relic and got it and cried.

Galvatron and Cinder Falll are still fighting although they decied to use their ranged attacks Galvatron uses his particle cannon and Cinder Fall uses a straight line of flame but they keep dodging each other's ranged attacks. Galvatron then teleported begins Cinder Fall but she notices so she turned around uses an arrow on him Galvatron blasts it to ash then Cinder uses to uses a powerful beam of fire insure her victory so Galvatron uses a powerful beam of Dark Energon but before they could the orb cane to them. "Huh?" said both Galvatron and Cinder Fall. "Salem!? My master what are you doing here?" said Cinder Fall. "How pathetic Salem is pathetic she doesn't have a proper body even of Starscream." said Galvatron. "So you the Galvatron I heard from Lionhart and this isn't me I am talking through this orb to see you." said Salem from the orb. The orb shows Salem's face and Galvatron wasn't too surprising and from Salem's side it showed Salem Galvatron thogh it didn't impress her that much. "Pff you look almost like the others except you like a Grimm how this pathetic Ozpin couldn't defeat you in the beginning of time?" siad Galvatron. "I know your kind as your ancestors visit this planet you so called _13_ _original Primes_ came here to fight Unicron and I saw the whole battle and I meet you predasester _Megatronus_ and he gave me something to help me in return for me giving him dust to help him." said Salem from the orb. "Salem when we meet face to face our fight will legendary so prepare for demise... Salem." said Galvatron. Galvatron then destorys the orb with his particle cannon and he and Cinder continue to fight. Cinder resumes firing a beam of fire and Galvatron resumes firing a beam of _Dark_ _Energon_ and they both get to push the beam into each otherandit lasted for a while until Galvatron pushes the beam and finally defeat Cinder Fall. The Dark Energon poisoned her and she falls down and Galvatron transforms into his cannon mode, blasts her and finishes her off.

As Ultra Magnus and others were fighting Cinder Fall falls down and land near Emerald where she laid lifeless and it shocked her and they all see Galvatron decenting from the air and lands near them. "Cinder!!!" yelled Emerald. Yang then came out and she is holding the relic. "Cinder stood no match to me! Will anyone else attempt to fill in her shoes." said Galvatron. "Lord Galvatron there are too many Autobots we must withdraw." said Shockwave from the comlink. "My plan have failed but I'll be the one to kill a Maiden. Now to finish her off." said Galvatron. Before Galvatron can finish Cinder off, Emerald summons a Salem illusion from the show to escape with Cinder and when go to their senses Galvatron was gone and so was all the other Decepticons, Salem's minions, and Predaking. "What happened." said Optimus Prime. "That was an inaccurate illusion of Salem." said Ozpin talking through Oscar. "Salem's minions have left, along with Galvatron, and the Decepticons attacking Mistral." said Ultra Magnus. Then Warpath comes in with a team of Autobots. "Warpath?" said Ultra Magnus. "Magnus I It's good to see you, the Decepticons retreated after some... boom action. Who are those creatures" said Warpath. "Those are humans or faunuses." said Optimus Prime. "They're smaller than I imagined." said Warpath. "We need to go to Atlas next to get the next relic." said Qrow. "The Ground Bridge should get us there quickly." said Ultra Magnus.

The Autobots manged to prevent any casualties as they ran when Trypticon came in the city, Cinder and co retreats to Salem along with Adam, and the Decepticons returned to a greatly damaged Trypticon thankfully they don't need to do the process to wake him up agian and Galvatron was furious as Raven failed him as she couldn't get the relic but thankfully he is taking it easy and worse Laserbeak couldn't find Salem anywhere.

"BLAST RAVEN! !" said Galvatron. "But at least you have the power to overpower a Maiden, even Optimus have trouble so this isn't a total loss." said Starscream. "Hmm I guess your right Starscream this isn't a total loss now we must go to the Atlas Academy next." said Galvatron. "But lord Galvatron this is the fleshlings most powerful settlement in this planet with our weakened condition we'll not stand a chance!" said Starscream. "Which is why I am going alone, Starscream! I wasn't even damaged fighting Cinder Fall with Dark Energon I'll turn their technology against them to create a new army" said Galvatron.

When Emerald came back with a near dead Cinder to Salem, she was shocked. Emerald barges in with everyone followed her from Mistral. "Salem! Cinder is almost dead." said Emerald. "What happened to her?" said Salem. "Galvatron overpowered her even when have two maidens and he didn't even have a scratch on him." said Emerald. Salem grunts with anger. "find the next two maidens if we get other two it will give Cinder a chance to defeat Galvatron." said Salem. "I am concerned for once I think there is someone might have the power to defeat you my lord Salem. I suggest we get the other three relics and steal the one from Ozpin group and the Autobots, Galvatron's enemies so I will give you the power to defeat him." said Emerald. "I agree but first we need time for Cinder to recover and I am not afraid of Galvatron if it's a fight he wants I will give him one when we meet face to face Galvatron if you think Cinder is powerful you haven't seen what I can do." said Salem. "But there a few problems Galvatron is better than us in every way, he has better technology, more troops, more smarter and..." said Emerald before Salem interrupted her. "Enough! If we get a relic, it will ensure that even him can't beat me when I have at least the relic." said Salem. "We shall see Salem we shall see." said Emerald...

 **To be continued...**

 **How did you like that fight between Galvatron and Cinder and the next chapter will be in Atlas.**

 **Ozpin still got the relics and if your wondering how did the Decepticons decied to leave well then reads Warpath's line when encounters Ultra Magnus and others. Cinder is still alive and she'll play a major role in this story so she won't die for now.**

 **At the end of this story there will be a fight between Galvatron and Salem so hopefully it will be worth the wait.**

 **I think the next Maiden will be the Winter Maiden because Atlas is cold so I need you guys to me a favor I need a new character as the Winter Maiden but until Volume 6 comes out we don't know who is the Maiden so I need you guys to do be a favorite if you have OC Winter Maiden and want her to be included in the story I will a Winter Maiden Poll So this story will be on hold until I get your OC in there it is optional but there are some rules;**

 **It have to be original: You can't have your own version say Winter Schnee in it as I don't want the comments say why Winter have to die.**

 **It can't be working for Salem or the Decepticons: It would be pointless for her to be in there if the Salem to Decepticons already got to her first.**

 **She needs to be either not be Ozpin's side either as it would a pointless to the searching part of the story either.**

 **She can't have any relationships to any of the current main characters: I don't to do a origin story on how (insert RWBY main character name) knows her and I don't have to waste more time with origins.**

 **I would do it myself but I am not good with OC's as I am not creative with names and etc.**


End file.
